


Charms and Bracelets

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, rhian sucks at romance but its ok, rhian/lloyd/micah is now a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Rhian doesn't know how to express her feelings. So she makes bracelets.





	Charms and Bracelets

The door slammed open, showing a very flustered and out of breath Rhian. She walked in, shutting the door behind her and quickly taking off her bag. She sat down across from Nyx, covering her eyes with her beanie and giving a low whine.

“I’m...so...fucked.” She said, dramatically dragging out the ‘so.’ 

“Language.” Max chided from the kitchen. He walked in, holding two glasses of water. Nyx took one while he took the other. “What’s up?”

“Ok...so you know those boys? Micah and Lloyd?” She pulled the beanie further down. “I...may have a huge crush on them but dunno how to express it.” Nyx snorted. 

“Make them something….Like...charms?” Nyx suggested. Rhian shot up, smiling. 

“Of course!” She shot up. “Thanks, Nyx! I'll be out back if you need me!” She grabbed her back from by the door and shot into the backyard. 

Max and Nyx smiled, sharing a look.

 

“You can do this...Just… go in there! Give it to them!” Rhian muttered. She was on the deck of The Destiny’s Bounty. 

“Good god. Just get your butt in there!” Nya rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

“Ok! Fine!” Rhian took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She knocked. 

“Rhian? You need something?” Lloyd asked once he opened the door. She nodded, cheeks already turning red.

“Y-yeah! Could I come in?” She asked. He nodded, stepping aside to let her in. Micah sat on Lloyd’s bed. Lloyd returned to sit next to him while Rhian sat in the chair near his bed.

“So, what’s up?” Micah asked. Rhian looked down, fiddling with her hands.

“I wanted to give you guys these!” She takes two bracelets out of her bag. They both had two small charms, while one was purple and the other was green. “Uhm..The charms are enchanted. One has a protection spell to help you guys to not get hurt while the other should bring you luck!” She fiddled with her hands once the two took them.

“Thank you, Rhian.” Micah smiles, slipping the bracelet on.

“Yeah, we love them.” Lloyd did the same.

“I’m glad you like them!” Rhian looked up and smiled, closing her eyes. She only opened them when she felt the two kiss her cheeks. She squeaked as the two giggled.

“Love you too Rhian.” The two murmured.


End file.
